


Magic hands

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: After a hard working week. A certain witch needs some good relaxation and sleep. And a certain bard is more than willing to help with that.





	Magic hands

Miriam has had a very busy week. Errand after errand. Flying and carrying stuff that was way to big and heavy. And her neck is KILLING her. She just got home after the daunting task of delivering a ton of raven bones to the baron of Chismest. Why he needed a whole box worth of stinky bird bones was beyond her.  
She kicked off her boots and collapsed right on her bed, not even bothering to change into something more comfy. She was so tired, being bossed around by grandma saphy was something she was used to. But this week had been flat out murder on her physic. Letting out a big jawn as she gets comfortable. Finally! Miriam thought. Finally she was done! No more chores, no more orders! Just her, her bed and the quietness...

She was shocked awake by some real loud knocking. "miriam! Im here!" oh. Right. Him. Groaning fairly loudly. Miriam had forgotten that today was the day they would hang. She dragged herself out of bed and opened the door.  
As she swung the door open with a bang, the bard leapt back. He looked like he saw a ghost. Well, a scary ghost. "miriam, you look-"  
"terrible? horrid? Flat out gro-" "tired." she sighed.  
"yup. Im tired." she let him in. And walked over to her small kitchen. "you want some tee?" "oh! Uh. Yes please! If you dont mind-" "i dont. I need like tons of coffe anyway" she put a pot on the stove.  
Then made her way back to her bed were the bard had seated himself. Miriams cottage wasnt as big as her grandma's but it was hers. She moved out shortly after their big adventure. She still lived close to grandma saphy tho, in case if something happened. The bard found the small cottage really cozy.

She sat down next to the bard, trying her best not to flop down and fall asleep. "so, the weeks was not so ok?" "Terrible. Thats what this week has been. Urgh! I did so many orders that my neck feels like a stiff board!" she yawned. And the bard had an brilliant idea. He reached into his cloak, and pulled out a small jar. "miriam! I have this oitment that fixes that!" he handed her the small jar. "Tiger balm?" She read the lable.  
"pain relief liniment in the form of a hard ointment. It works primarily through aromas that stimulate blood circulation..." it was made of many different ingredients. A few which miriam knew.  
"alright, how do i apply it? Just grab some and smush it?" she opened the the lead, eager to stop the ake in her neck. The bard stopped her however. "its best if i apply it. Too much and it might hurt. We could start with your neck? Most of the stress usually gathers there." he spoke so matter of factly. Miriam wondered where he could have learned that, but was too tired to bother asking. Maybe later. She untied her cape and tied her hair up in a bun. The bard took the tiniest amounts of the balm and waited for miriam to get comfy. After miriam was done, she sat crosslegged on the bed. Back against bard.  
"you ready?" the bard asked. "yup. Go for it."  
And with that, bard went to work. He started by simply applying the balm on the center of her neck. It was really cold, it made miriam shiver a bit. Then he started to slowly spread the balm over her neck, kneading it in softly.

As bard massaged her neck, she could feel the balm starting to feel warm. Really warm. Wow, Almost burning. It felt fantastic, with his soft touch working away her sore muscles together with the comfortable warmness of the balm, she almost fell asleep right there. Giving a pleasant groan, she fought to keep her eyes open. It felt like heaven! Aya herself must have constructed this, miriam was sure of it. It almost felt a bit too good. Her trail of sleepy thoughts were interrupted by a realization. It did feel too good.  
She felt hot and tingly all over. Blushing, a groan slipped past her now tightly sealed lips.  
"um, bard?" the bard, utterly oblivious to the whole situation answered. "yes?" his fingers pushed on a rather sensitive spot on her neck, and miriam had to fight back a moan.   
"you need to stop" she said. The bard stopped immediately, worried he had harmed her.  
"you ok?" he asked. "i-im fine. Just uh." how the heck was she going to say!? 'nah its cool, you just got me real horny' yeah, no. That wasnt happening! She turned around only to meet a bard, wrecked with worry. He looked like he up and did something horrid, and felt horrid for doing it. She couldnt lie to him, this just needed to be dealt with gracefully. 

Still blushing, stuttering out a sentence. "just uh, your massaging did, um, it felt a bit too.."  
Oh for aya's sake! Spit it out already!   
"It felt nice!.. Too nice." bard was also blushing now. "Oh! So your um.." he asked, making a hand gesture towards her lower half. "y-yeah.."   
Both being crushed with the silence that filled the room. Scratching his neck, the bard thought of what he should do. I mean she has had a long and tough week. Maybe some.. Ahem, Release, would be a good thing at this moment. Without thinking he spouted. "need help with that?"   
"wu-wha?!" "i-i mean! Could help you with, um"   
He wrecked his brain, trying to find the right way to say it without embarrassing himself.   
"it would help you to release some of that stress"   
No matter how he put it, it didnt make it any less embarrassing. For what seemed like a forever silence, fearing he may have ruined his relationship with miriam.  
She said really quietly "yes". It was almost too low for him to hear it, but he wanted to be certain. "pardon?" "ugh! i said yes." huffing embarrassingly, miriam glanced towards the floor. "do you want to?" "what?" "i mean, i can take care of this myself! I dont want you to feel forced to, because of your balm thing." the bard reached up his hand ro cup her face, making her face him. "i would love to." he said ever so sensually. "miriam" he continued. "i have wanted to do this for so long. I love you." she couldnt look away. Oh aya, his lips look so soft and inviting. "i think, i love you too" she closed the gap between them. Both sharing a kiss. It was clumsy, but also searing hot. They were out of breath when they parted. They didnt stop to take a breather, and dove straight into another kiss. Sloppy as they got their tongues involved, falling into bed with the bard on top. Bards hand roamed over miriams body. One stayed on her hip, the other stroked experimentally over one of miriams breasts. She let out a small whimper as he groped her throu her dress. She herself had let her hands roam. One on his back and the other on his jaw, securing it just in case.   
Bards hand that was on her lower back, started to travel more down. And eventually slipped under her dress. He interrupted their kissing, settling his hand on her dress. "may i?" he asked, and lifted the piece of clothing a bit. "you may." she answered with a nod. The bard gently pulled of her dress, whilst she was lifting her arms to help him. As soon as the dress was off how ever. Her hands darted to cover her chest. The bard, stricken with awe. "why miriam, youre beautiful." the bard simply said. Blushing, miriam huffed.   
"its not fair that im almost naked, and your not."   
The bard smiled, she was so right. It wasnt fare. He got up and started to rip of his clothing, leaving his underwear. Miriam could only stare at his eagerness. She chuckled. "why bard, youre beautiful." he was on top of her once again.   
"Why thank you."

Their kisses had become more hungrier than before as tongues fought for dominance, bard slid one of his hands under miriams bra, cupping one of her breasts. Moaning, she tugged his hair by mistake. Quickly letting go, apologizing.   
"no, no." the bard assured. "it felt good". He looked all flustered and he was almost drooling.   
She probably didnt look that much different tho.   
Bard slid one hand down stroking her left thigh.   
"i want to touch you more. Can i?" again with the questions. She she groaned and nodded vigorously, but he didnt budge.   
"i need to hear it." he pinched one of her nipples.   
Moaning, she said "y-yes! Please!"

And thats all he needed. He sliped his hand under her panties and cupped her heat. Miriam almost bucked into his hand. It had been a long time since the last time she did this and she really needed this. He slowly stroked her lips and sliped a finger inside of her and stroked her folds. She moaned and tugged him closer. Kissing her neck, he pushed his finger into her entrance. "oh! Bard!" she moaned loudly. Tugging at his hair, hearing him groan into her neck. Sending shivers down her spine. He set a slow pace, thrusting his finger in and out. He then sticked in a second finger. He captured her lips with his, swallowing her moans as he picked up his pace. "hmm! Oh! Bard, im close!" she moans. And he holds nothing back. He thrusts his fingers upwards and using his thumb to stroke her clit.   
She bucks her hips and arks her back as her orgasm hits her like a ton of bricks. Moaning his name loudly, so loud that if she had neighbours, she would surely have caught their attention.   
Whimpering as bard helps her down from her orgasm. Flustered and very well spent. She fought to stay awake. It didnt really help that he was snugling her, tucking them both in.  
"did it feel good?" the bard asked. "yes, very. How about you? Do you want to-" she asked only to receive a kiss on her cheek. "im good." "but you-" "ill be here in the morning and the day after that. You are very tired. Rest, im fine with just snuggling you." he hugged her, spooning her gently. Too tired to argue she almost fell asleep.   
"ok, if your sure, but first." she kissed the bard sweetly and he kissed her back, smiling. "there, now we can sleep" and she was out. Already snoring softly. The bard chuckled softly. "godnight." he kissed her nose and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.


End file.
